Perfect Enemy
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Charity and James are cousins and huge fans of the WWE who get contracts to become WWE Superstars. Along with their mentors, they take one day at a time in the crazy life of a WWE Superstar. Trish Stratus, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Edge, Kelly Kelly, Ashley Massaro, and many more!


James bounces in his seat next to me grinning like an idiot. "Are you okay?" I chuckle.

"Hell yeah! Just really excited." There's a red light so I turn to look at him. "I mean we've been dreaming of being in the WWE since I was 6 and you were 8! Now look at us! On our way to our very first Raw as WWE Superstars!"

"It is pretty exciting." I smile. The light changes to green and I hit the gas. After a while we pull up to the arena and I can feel my excitement start to escalate. I find a parking lot next to this huge hummer and park while James has his face against the window. "Oh my god…" He breathes.

"What?"

He looks at me with his eyes wide. "Do you know whose Hummer that is?!"

I look over and shrug. "Who's?"

"Triple H's!" He exclaims before pressing his face against the glass once more.

"Dude!" I laugh peeling him away. "Stop gawking. We're WWE superstars now and should act like it."

He nods. "You're right. Sorry. Lost my cool for a second."

"It's alright." I chuckle. I don't show it, but on the inside I'm fangirling like nobody's business. I'm parked next to Triple freaking H!

We get out of the car and I pop the trunk so we can grab our bags and walk towards the little platform with the entrance for the backstage area. We walk in the doors and just stand there in awe. We've been in arenas to watch wrestling before but being backstage is something completely different. Like stepping into a whole other world.

"Hey!" We hear somebody say next to us. They hold a clip board and pen up to us. "Who are you?"

"We're the newest WWE superstars!" James beams.

"Yay!" He sarcastically retorts. "Where's your I.D.s?"

We pull them out and hand them to him. He looks over them before nodding. He hands us back our I.D. cards along with the clipboard and pen. "Sign in." We take the clipboard from him and sign our names. He looks at the signatures and nods. "Good. Go ahead." He motions to the area and we thank him before walking out.

"Alright… We're here. Now what?" James asks looking around at the random superstars scattered around.

"Well Vince said that one our first day we have to talk to him so we know what we're doing tonight."

"Where's Vince's office?" James asks me. We look around trying to get an idea but have no clue.

"How about we ask her?" I suggest motioning to a woman sitting down looking at her phone. He shrugs and we walk over. "Excuse me?" I say tapping her on the shoulder. She looks up and feel my heart skip a beat.

"H-hi." I say utterly starstruck. Mickie James smiles up at me.

"Hi!" She says brightly. Using every ounce of my being to contain myself and keep my voice at a normal frequency I smile back.

"Hey! My cousin and I are a bit lost. We're the two newest Raw superstars and we're supposed to go see Vince but have no idea where his office is. Would you mind showing us?"

"Sure." She shrugs standing up. She does something quickly on her phone and puts it into her jeans pocket and motions for us to follow. "Come on."

James and I exchange a glance and follow her down a hallway. "So where are you two from?" She asks.

"Colorado." I answer,

"I mean what promotion." She giggles.

"Oh!" I blush a little and James smirks. I elbow him and answer. "We're from CWF."

She pauses to give us a questioning look. "CWF?"

"Colorado Wrestling Federation." James replies with a smile. "It's in Denver."

"Cool!" Mickie beams. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Charity."

"And I'm James." James adds.

She stops before a door and turns to us with a smile. "Well it's nice to meet you both!" She holds out a hand and we each shake it. "I'm Mickie."

"We know." James grins. "We're big fans of you."

"Oh." She blushes and looks away for a moment. "Well that's sweet of you both…." She looks back at me. "Well I have to go. This is Vince's office…" She motions toward the door. "Charity, I'll probably see you later?"

"Most likely." I smile.

"Great! See you later then." She smiles at both of us once more before walking back down the hall.

"She's a lot hotter in person." James says as soon as she's out of earshot.

"Stop checking people out." I laugh. We knock on the door and hear Vince tell us to come in. James opens the door and lets me walk in first. Inside Vince is behind a desk and we see Rey Mysterio and Trish Stratus standing off to the side.

"Ah! Welcome you two!" Vince says standing up. "This is Trish Stratus and Rey Mysterio." He introduces them motioning to each of them.

"Hi." I wave.

I look over at James since he doesn't say anything but he's staring at Rey. "James…pst! James!" I mutter nudging him. He steps forward and holds out his hand. "Hey Rey I—" He starts to say before tripping on his shoelace and falling on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Trish exclaims. "Are you okay?"

"Oh he's fine. He does that all the time." I say trying not to laugh. He springs back up grinning.

"Yeah it happens. But anyways…" He walks over to Rey with his hand extended. "Hi. I'm James."

Chuckling they both shake his hand. "Nice to meet you James." Rey smiles. "I hear you're an aspiring high flyer?"

"I am." He nods excitedly. "I'm a huge fan of yours. Ever since I first saw you on TV I've wanted to be a high flyer like you."

"That's very good to hear, James." Vince cuts in. "Especially since as of today, Rey will be your mentor. You'll be accompanying him to shows, media events, he'll be out at ringside during your match and so on. He'll be the one to teach you the ropes around here." He grins proudly as James starts smiling like an idiot. "As for you Charity, your mentor will be a fellow diva. Now Not just any diva but the lovely Trish Stratus." I walk up and shake both Rey and Trish's hands.

"Hello Charity." Trish smiles. "I can't wait to show you how we do things her in the WWE, Diva style." She lets out a giggle and I smile.

"Also like Rey, Trish will be your guide for everything that involves the diva."

"As for you James…." He says turning to him now. "Unlike Trish, Rey is on Smackdown. Being the younger of you and Charity, you'll be on Smackdown with Rey."

I frown a little and Vince explains. "Not that I want to split you two up but, because I think that James can use being on Smackdown to really hone his skills and develop a character. Understand?"

He looks between us and we both nod in understanding.

"Good. Now neither of you will be debuting tonight but you can use today to get an idea on what the show is like from the backstage view of a superstar."

He dismisses us and Rey opens the door so Trish and I can leave first. The guys walk out right behind us.

"Well now that we have that sorted out, how about I show you what a typical WWE locker room is like?" Rey says.

"Sure!" They left down the hallway chatting and Trish turned to me.

"Now that the guys left to do their thing , I'll show you my dressing room." Trish says. "Each Diva gets her own locker room so you'll be able to get one next time. Just look for the door with your name on it."

"Alright."

"So where are you from?" She asks.

"Colorado."

"What part?"

"Denver. Born in Fort Collins though." I reply.

"It's funny. You don't have an accent like most people from Colorado."

"Really?" I chuckle.

"Yeah." She grins.

"That's probably because I moved around a lot."

"Where to?"

"Winsonsin, South Dakota, Colorado, and Nebraska." I reply. "Moved back and forth between Colorado and the other states a lot."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move around so much?" She asks as we stop at this door with 'Creative' on a little plate.

"My mom had a money problem and guy problem." I frown.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." She says softly. She looks at the door in silence for a moment. "Well here we are….ready?"

I nod and we walk inside.

Rey knocks on the door and they hear a few random replies as Rey pushes the door open. He motions for James to go inside before stepping in behind him and closing the door.

Inside there's a good group of superstars inside. Randy Orton and Edge are over in the corner talking in hushed tones and turn to look at them as they enter.

"Don't mind them." Rey says seeing how disgusted James looks at Rated RKO. Val Venis is on his cell phone talking; completely unaware of the newcomer.

"This is where we change or just hang out." He points to a TV mounted on the wall. "We can also watch the show from in here along with out by the monitor."

James raises an eyebrow. "Monitor?"

"Yeah. I'll show you." He opens the door. "Come on." They pass a couple superstars on their way to the monitor. "This is what we call gorilla position. You stand here before your match. You'll know whether or not you have a match by looking at the board." He points to the big whiteboard hanging right next to the curtain. It has on it who's facing who and segments.

"What do you think so far?" Rey asks.

"It's great! A lot different than CWF."

"That's why they call it the big leagues." Rey chuckles. "Now besides the locker room, another favorite place to hang out and get something to eat is catering."

James follows Rey to this whole other room with tables scattered around and a few tables full of food against the opposite wall. "Wow…" James breathes as he takes it all in. He's so in awe at it that it takes him a few moments to notice Rey walking off towards one of the big coolers. He jogs to catch up. For being a small guy, he's quick.

"Want a water?"

"Sure. Thank you." James smiles. Rey opens up the cooler and pulls out two waters, handing one to James. James opens his bottle to take a sip just as somebody nudges him.

"Excuse me man." Carlito says as he bends down to get a water. James bounces a little with excitement. He turns his head to say thank you for moving when James spits out his water hitting Carlito in the face. "It's Carlito!" James beams. "I'm your biggest—" He starts to say before Carlito pushes him back.

"What's you problem?" Carlito snarls.

"I..I didn't mean…"

Rey quickly pulls them apart and stands between them. "Easy man." He says to Carlito. "It was an accident."

Out of nowhere, Matt Hardy is walking by and pauses. He looks at Carlito with amusement and chuckles.

"Problem Hardy?" Carlito says roughly.

"Looks like he spits in the face who don't want to be cool." Matt grins earning a glare from Carlito.

"_Cállate_!" He says before turning his attention back to James. He glares at him for a moment before glancing at Rey. "I'd watch yourself, _gilipollas_."He says directed at James. He walks away and Rey turns to James.

"Now I know you're excited but you need to chill out a little, okay?"

"Alright." James nods. "I feel really bad about what just happened. It was honestly an accident." James frowns and Rey claps a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, _amigo._ Just stay away from him for right now. Let him cool off."

"I can do that." James nods. "So what's next?"

"Raw should be starting soon so we better get back to the locker room so you can watch." James nods and follows.


End file.
